Skye's Interesting Life
by Fuego666
Summary: Skye grew up in foster care One day she left. Now she has found her soulmate and had her heart broken. Now she is with Coulson's team. Find out how Skye protects her soulmate and finds out new information about herself in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**This story changes the ages of the characters and makes them a little younger than they would normally be. Read and review. If you read any of my other fics, I apologize for the delay but I am having writers block.**

Chapter 1

Skye was a genius. Normally, most would be in awe. Not for Skye. Living in foster care leaves one with no one that knows anything about you and a lot of trust issues. Skye kept her genius abilities a secret until she finally got out of the system at fourteen. Well she didn't get out, she ran away. Using her abilities in computer sciences, she hacked into rich people's offshore accounts and set up a bank account in DC to keep her money safe. With her new credit card and identity she had just forged. Now she went from fourteen to sixteen. Using the new identity and money, the first thing she did was buy a van for herself to live in

For Skye life was now at a high point. She was on her own and was set up so that she wouldn't be set back up in the system. The exhaustion of setting herself up in her new life managed to keep away most of the nightmares. That was soon to change. The beginning of her third week alone was the first time. The nightmare hurt her in ways that she wasn't sure she was ever going to get past. Luckily, the injuries she had received before leaving were finally healing. The scars from the years that covered twenty percent of her body and the memories would never leave her.

Though Skye was now on her own and could finally live her life, her way.

~Two years later~

Skye has been having a decent two years. She got to explore most of America before stopping at DC for a while. Her identity she made up seemed to be working most of the time. For not actually having papers anywhere, her license, while fake said she was eighteen. In actuality, Skye was only recently turned sixteen but nobody needed to know that. Skye had gotten very good at getting people to think that she was older than she actually was. Though that probably had to do with growing up in the system and the fact that you had to grow up faster than anyone truly wanted to.

Her days were going well now though.

Skye was at a local cafe in DC using the the WI-FI when she found someone else was trying to hack. The technique was good but they were going to get caught before they got through. This would have also get Skye caught from where she was hacking into NASA. (Skye may be sixteen but she was also a genius at engineering. And rocketships are cool.) Locating where the person was sitting Skye quickly got up and walked to the table in the back corner.

As she approached she saw a woman who looked to be about twenty-one was sitting very straight backed while typing into the computer. Due to her very good eyesight Skye could see she was about to be caught. Quickly sliding into the booth next to her. Skye grabbed the laptop and started typing away.

"What are you doing?!" The woman exclaimed in a whisper.

Skye froze for a couple seconds before stating. "Your typing is to slow and when you get caught so will I."

Once the other women heard the words she immediately froze as well. It took a few minutes to come back to what is happening. Looking over the shoulder of her newly found soulmate. The first thing she saw was that her soulmate was almost into the Pentagon main system. She was surprised as a part of SHIELD she had seen the members from the top ten percent at the communications academy get from where she was at the first firewall to the tenth in the three days but the woman next to her did it in five minutes. Taking a clear look at her new found soulmate she saw a girl who looked no older than eighteen. Compared to her twenty-three years this was a large change. Anyways deciding to think about that another time she saw brown hair that flowed down around her shoulders. A slight asian tilt to the facial features. Looking farther down she saw a slim and fit body that looked a really nice. As she was going to move farther down something on her soulmates arm caught her eyes. On the one closest to her there were scars all along the arm. Shocked she looked at the other arm and saw the same thing. From her training at SHIELD she was able to tell that some were self- inflicted while others were done to her. Luckily, they all seemed to be a couple years old. Pulled from her thoughts she found her soulmate had asked her something.

"Huh, what?"

"Heh. I asked what you were looking for so that I can close this because they are already onto us." Skye said.

"Oh. I need a case file labeled 1-983-465-2763." Maria listed since she knew, she wouldn't be able to find the file and not get caught.

Skye just nodded a minute later she was pulling a blank flash drive from her pocket and was copying the file over. Pulling the drive out of the computer she set it down on the table and quickly maneuvered out of the Pentagon system. Handing over the flash drive Skye got up and started packing her things into her bag.

"Well as nice as it was to meet my soulmate, I have to go. You should work on those computer skills before doing that again or you will get caught." Skye said about to leave the table.

"Wait. Meet me at this address at seven tonight. I want to talk to you."

"Fine…" Skye started.

"Maria. Maria Hill."

"Ok Maria. I will be there at seven." She was about to leave when she was stopped again.

"Can I get your name, soulmate." Maria asked with amusement in her eyes.

"Skye. Just Skye."

Leaving the building Skye made her way to her van and started heading to her small apartment that she had recently bought. Once she was home she took a look at the address she was giving. Checking Google maps to find out where she was going she saw that the building was of the higher end towards the center of the city. Once she was done with that, Skye was very bored. She really wanted to look up information about her soulmate but didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with her. Instead, she sat on the couch and binge-watched The 100 till she had to leave.

~Later that Day~

Skye was standing outside the door. She was working up the nerve to knock on the door. _"Come on Skye. Knock on the door. You ran away from foster care at fourteen after putting up with mental and physical abuse. You can knock on the damn door."_ Deciding that her inner conscience was correct, Skye finally knocked on the door. After a minute, Maria had opened the door and was wearing comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. She seemed to be an inch shorter than Skye.

"Hi Skye. Come on in." Maria said as she opened the door wider.

Skye stepped through the threshold, and was instantly assaulted with the smell of something from the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind, I made spaghetti for dinner because I haven't eaten yet. Are you hungry?" Maria asked.

"Uh yeah. I haven't eaten yet today." Skye said surprised.

For Skye it was slightly overwhelming to have someone all of a sudden taking care of her. Or at least offering her something after sixteen years of defending herself from starvation.

Maria seemed to sense how slightly overwhelmed Skye was with just the idea of someone offering her food. At first she was slightly confused as to why that would be. Then she remembered the scars on her arms. Deciding to use some of her SHIELD training, she grabbed Skye's hands and dragged her into the kitchen. Setting her down at the table, Maria grabbed a couple sodas out of the fridge and handed them to Skye. Taking a sip from the drink, Maria went to check on the noodles.

"If you want to point out the plates and utensils, I can set the table." Skye suggested as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Sure. They are in the cupboard to the right of the sink and the drawer right below that." Maria said.

Skye got up and made her way towards the cabinet and took her time to look around the kitchen. The cabinets were a nice white while the counters were a black granite. Stainless steel appliances all around the apartment. The island was a nice mahogany high table that could comfortably sit three people and have plenty of storage underneath. Grabbing the plates and utensils Skye headed back to the island and set up the plates how she remembered from her days in the foster care system. As she had finished Maria started bringing over the food. Once they both had their food on their plates they started eating and the kitchen was mostly silent. Not uncomfortably so.

"So, the reason I wanted you to come by was so that I could get to know my soulmate. So could you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Maria asked. Though she raised her eyebrow when she saw how Skye froze.

"Look, Maria. There is nothing more that would make me happy than to get to know you and vice versa, but I had a horrible childhood and I know you know that. So it might take me a while to open up to you." Skye explained.

"How do you know I know that?" Maria asked.

"I saw that you were looking at the scars back at the diner. I can easily read people. I had to, if I wanted to survive past the age of six. I know that you were shocked by them but if we are going to make this work then I need you to be patient with me."

"I can do that as long as you take into account that my job is dangerous and will put you in danger. I saw your hacking skill in that diner and I don't want you to unnecessarily get hurt. Do you know self-defense?" Maria asked.

"I know enough to get away from a guy that is aggressively hitting on me." Skye said.

"Ok well, I will teach you everything I know. We can use it as a bonding thing to get to know one another." Maria suggested.

"I can work with that. Though, why do I feel like you could easily kill me though?" Skye asked.

"Oh, I could. In about twenty seconds with everything that is in here. How fit are you?" Maria asked.

"I can run 1600 meters three minutes and thirty seconds. So pretty fit." Skye said.

"Good, then let's do some basic self-defense after dinner."

Nodding her head, kye went to finish her dinner. Throughout the rest of dinner Skye and Maria just made small talk the entire time. By the time they finished they were both a little anxious to do some basic self-defense together. Getting up they both brought their dishes to the sink and quickly brought them into the dishwasher. Once they were done with that they both headed out to the spacious guest bedroom and quickly laid down the mats on the floor.

"Ok the first hold I'm going to show you is how to get away and knock someone out if they attack you from behind." Maria explained. Instead Skye just nodded. Maria walked up behind her and all of a sudden threw her arms around her. Skye not knowing what to do, started to freak out. Maria saw this and in a soothing manner, started to explain what Skye needed to do. After a minute Skye calmed down enough that she was able to successfully perform the task of breaking the hold. After about ten tries Skye was performing the maneuver perfectly and was waiting for more.

"Let's move onto boxing now." Maria suggested. She was surprised by the amount of strength. Skye possessed as well as how quickly she was picking up the fight moves. If she didn't know any better, she would think that Skye was a super soldier. Though that would be impossible because of the fact that the serum was last after it was used on Captain America.

While Maria was lost in her thoughts Skye was already doing the combinations that Maria had just shown her. Which added to the Maria's curiosity even more because of the fact that Skye was picking up fighting like bees are attracted to pollen.

"Hey Skye." Maria began. Skye was so focused on the bag that all she did was hum in response. "Can I ask what your parents do?"

Skye punched the bag so hard that her hand actually ripped through the leather. Maria was super shocked and just looked at the bag. Now absolutely convinced that Skye has powers, or at least the super soldier serum.

"Remember when I told you that I had a rough childhood?" Skye asked with a sigh. Once Maria nodded her confirmation, Skye continued. "I grew up in the system. I was dropped off at the orphanage when I was just a baby. I don't know anything about where I come from. Not even my actual birthday. So to answer your question I don't know who or what they do." Skye explained.

"I'm sorry Skye. I didn't mean to bring up negative emotions."

"Don't worry about it. I'm out on my own and I am doing better now than I ever was in the system. For example, I know I will get at least one meal a day now." Skye laughed bitterly.

"Sorry, you had to go through that Skye."

"Not your fault. You had no part in it."

"How about we do something else since the punching bag is now destroyed. We can pop in a movie. If you want?" Maria suggested.

At Skye's eager nod she laughed and got up and went into the living room with Skye trailing behind her. When they got there they popped in Pacific Rim and got settled onto the couch.

"By the way, the next time I come over for self-defense I hope we don't just get sweaty from the workout." Skye said with a cheeky grin on her face. The only thing Maria could do was blush only.

Throughout the movie they had subconsciously moved closer and closer together as they sat there. By the end of the movie they were both asleep and cuddled together on the couch.

~Six months later~

Maria was shocked by how far Skye had come. In the span of six months since their first dinner, Skye was able to master most weapons and was practically on par with the Black Widow - maybe that is just speculation for now. Also her proficiency with a gun was improving remarkably well. She was almost on par with Hawkeye. Though she didn't like them very much.

Due to the time they were spending together Maria has already fallen in love with Skye. She knows Skye feels the same. They said it to each other during the second month and was then followed by two days in bed. Maria was on a high of love but she knew that it couldn't last. When you work with SHIELD relations almost never existed. Especially for those in charge.

Maria knew it was going to happen someday and she been putting it off for a week. Today she had to break up with Skye. Technically, it wasn't against SHIELD policy to date someone but when you were just given the position of Deputy Director of an elite spy organization then having a soulmate could get them killed. Which is why Maria was ending things. She loved Skye too much to let her get killed over her job.

Maria was brought out of her musing by the doorbell.

"Hey, babe." Skye said as she walked in and gave Maria a peck on the lips. "You wanted to discuss something."

"Skye we can't see each other anymore." Maria said deciding to be blunt with Skye.

"What? Why?" Skye asked shocked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you have been perfect. These past six months have been the greatest of my life, but I got a promotion and I can't risk your life with my job." Maria tried to explain.

"That is a load of bullshit, Maria. I can now take care of myself thanks to your training. Don't let SHIELD take away what is between us." Skye exclaimed angrily.

"How did you know I work for SHIELD?" Maria asked suspiciously.

"Don't look at me that way. You left a file out when I came over one day so I put two and two together."

"Please tell me, you did not hack into SHIELD." Maria begged.

"I did. Several times. Your security and firewalls is horrible." Skye said with a satisfied smirk.

"Skye, you can't keep doing that. It will put you in danger."

"You trained me! And I will keep doing that. I love you, I will make sure you are okay!" Skye exclaimed.

"No you won't. This is exactly why I am breaking up with you. I don't want you to put yourself at risk anymore." Maria said.

"Fine, then. You will realize this is a mistake and I can't guarantee that I will come back to you." Skye said with tears falling down her face.

The image of Skye with tears and those words froze Maria completely still. Skye already upset enough made her way for the doors and left the apartment. The moment the door slammed shut Maria knew that she had made a mistake. She wanted to run after Skye but wasn't sure if she was welcome anymore. Getting up and collapsing on her bed Maria knew Skye's words were going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

~Two Months Later~

It's been two months since Maria had broken up with Skye. In that time SKye had found out that some hacking group was trying to hack SHIELD. So naturally Skye had to join. These people might get Maria or someone close to her killed. Maria might have broke her heart but that doesn't mean Skye will let anything hurt her that she could prevent. Which got exceptionally harder a month and a half ago after the Chitauri invaded. With the world now truly aware of SHIELD, Skye's job got a lot harder. Though Skye was doing very well at covering her tracks on getting the various members of the Rising Tide sent to jail for hacking into the government. Luckily for Skye the only real threat that to hacking into SHIELD was a guy named Miles, who was constantly trying to get into her pants despite her saying no multiple times, he was the only one with any kind of chance of getting in. Though his skill only really extended to level one, which was the most basic information. Skye was heartbroken but was managing to keep her soulmate safe.

~ A week later~

Skye was currently in a department store getting some new clothes and medical supplies. She was pretty sure that at least her ribs were cracked and a couple broken. The cuts on her arms and stomach, back and legs would need to be wrapped as well. Skye didn't know how anyone found out that she had supplied the names for the Rising Tide members to SHIELD. Now she was just tortured by the thugs of the organization. Seriously, it's hacker organization it doesn't need muscled thugs. Well, I guess it does since Skye was supplying names to SHIELD. Though now she has to infiltrate SHIELD. That is opening a can of worms that Skye isn't ready to open. Hopefully if she can get picked up by the right people then it might make it easier for her to not get killed by the Rising Tide.

~Two days later~

Skye was sitting in her van. She had just gotten back from talking to Mike Peterson. Despite saying that he shouldn't go to SHIELD, the piece of paper that she slid him, would hopefully convince him to go to SHIELD to get help. Though knowing people the way she does, she knows he is too paranoid from whatever gave him powers that he would never go to them by himself. Hopefully, it wouldn't get him killed and leave his son without a father.

While Skye was lost in her thoughts she was coming up with the code for her newest Rising Tide post. Luckily, she wouldn't have to make more of these videos soon if SHIELD would finally pick up on her "mistake" in her coding already.

Just as she was halfway through her post, the van door opened. Standing there was Phil Coulson and another agent. To say she was surprised to see Coulson was an understatement. Though she was still able to get out a, "What up?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Skye was taken out of the van with a bag over her head and her hand tied loosely behind her back by Coulson. The other agent had grabbed her a little too hard and had ripped open a couple of the stitches on her side. She knew she was going to have to stitch those up again. Though, that was on the back burner of her mind at the moment. Right now she was more focused on Coulson.

She had met Coulson when she first decided to get into Rising Tide. She would go to him with the names of the members and have them picked up by SHIELD. During the first week, Skye and Coulson had gotten close. They had a very tight father/daughter relationship. So when Skye found the report of Coulson getting killed during the Chitauri invasion had broken her heart. Now that she sees him right in front of her, she doesn't know if she should be angry or not. As she was debating she felt the car pull up onto a metal area and come to a stop. She felt someone grab her arm and pulled her harshly out of the car. Whoever grabbed her arms was starting to drag her away.

"Ward, stop."

The moment Coulson said those words the agent who had grabbed her, stopped walking immediately. Though since he didn't know what was going on he tightened his hold on her arm. He was definitely going to leave a bruise on her arm. Though whether it will be visible underneath all the blood she could feel running down her arm is another question. She could feel Coulson step up in front of her and felt him pull the bag off her head.

The first thing she saw was taken off her head was a bright light then Coulson's smiling face. Looking around she saw was standing in the cargo hold of a plane. As she looked around she saw three people standing by a glassed off area watching what Coulson was doing. The older Asian woman was just watching what was going on but Skye could tell that Coulson taking the bag off was making her angry. The two others were talking to each other discreetly. Skye could tell the way that they were dressed, which was very geeky, for lack of another word; they were probably from Sci-Tech academy. More than likely geniuses based on the fact that they look to be about twenty.

"Ward you can let her go now." Coulson said.

"But sir, she is a member of Rising Tide. There is no telling what she would find out and tell them. Plus, we don't know anything about her." Ward argued.

"Coulson, Ward has a point. She is a liability. She needs to be put in the cage." May said stepping forward.

"She is standing right here. And Coulson knows me. So you can let go now T-1000." Skye said. Ward however, only tightened his hold. Yep, Skye was going to have another bruise on the morning.

"Ward, I won't say it again." Coulson threatened. Seeing this Ward released her and took a step back. Once he was a step away, Coulson nodded at her. Seeing what this meant, Skye quickly got out of the handcuffs and made her way closer to Coulson. Handing over the handcuffs, Skye quickly went over to Lola and leaned against her hood. Everyone in the cargo bay just watched with open mouths waiting for Coulson to yell at her to get off the car, not to mention she just escaped SHIELD handcuffs as if it was nothing.

"So, Skye. How have you been?" Coulson asked with a smile.

Skye just glared at him. "Seriously, that is the first thing you ask AC?"

"What should I have asked then?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about, 'Hey Skye, how did you take my being dead?'" Skye suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you find out about that?" May asked with another step forward.

"I hacked into SHIELD again. It was only level nine so it was easy to get to. What I want to know is why didn't you bother to call me, when you got better?" Skye asked.

"I was under orders not to contact anyone from before I died. That included you as well. Plus, I had no way to get a hold of you." Coulson says in a matter of fact way.

"Good to know I mean so much to you." Skye said sarcastically.

Coulson sighs. "Skye, you know it's not like that. What I … is that blood?" Coulson points at her arm and side where the blood has seeped through the shirt.

"Uh, no?" Skye tried.

"Simmons come over here and check Skye's injuries." Coulson ordered. The minute he said this the female scientist Skye saw earlier came skipping over and grabbed her hand dragging her into the glassed lab area with Coulson and Ward following closely behind her.

"Hop up onto this table and remove your shirt." Simmons instructed.

Skye made note of the British accent. When Skye went to argue, she was cut off by Coulson sternly telling her not to argue. Sighing Skye took her shirt off and placed it next to her. Coulson's mouth was hanging open but was quickly morphing into anger. The Asian woman's face got even tenser if that was possible. Ward's face was just as stoic, as it has been since she met the guy. Simmons and the guy that she was talking to earlier were just looking at her in sympathy.

"Skye, you are going to tell me right now who did that to you." Coulson instructed.

"Uh, it was uh." Skye started to say.

"Don't even think about lying." Coulson said before she could even try.

"Fine." Skye sighed. "It was the Rising Tide."

Everyone had a confused look on their face. Even Coulson and he knew that she wasn't even a member but had only infiltrated the group to protect SHIELD.

"I thought you said they were harmless and that you almost caught the higher ups of the organization. Plus, that it was a hacking group and that they shouldn't even be able to do that to you." Coulson said.

"That's what I thought to. I don't even know how they found out I was the one giving SHIELD their members names from the beginning. All I know is that a few days ago, they grabbed me and started torturing me to find out who I gave their names to. When I didn't say anything, they gave me an ultimatum: either infiltrate SHIELD for them or die." Skye explained.

"So you decided to infiltrate SHIELD?" Ward said angrily.

"Hey T-1000, I don't want to die. Besides, I figured that I could find someone like AC who would listen to me and I could explain everything. So back off." Skye said as she poked Ward in the chest.

"Skye sit back down and let Simmons finish patching you up. Now we will come back to this topic later. What can you tell us about the super powered man in your video?" Coulson asked.

"His name is Mike Peterson. He is a good guy but he can't seem to catch a break. I found him at a diner. I had a Rising Tide tail but managed to slip him a piece of paper telling him to come to SHIELD so that you can help him. Has he not gone to SHIELD yet?"

"No, there have been no reports. I think someone might have suggested something to Mr. Peterson and he has decided to ignore your advice for the time being." Coulson said.

"Do you know anything about that building that Mr. Peterson jumped out of to rescue that woman?" Coulson asked.

"Only what I had in my van but it was kind of confusing so if you have any information about the building then maybe I can put something together that might be able to explain what the building was being used for." Skye suggested.

When Coulson looked like he was going to answer Skye and her what little they know Ward decided to speak up.

"Sir you can't seriously be thinking of telling her. She is a known member of the Rising Tide. Anything we tell her will just end up on the Internet. Compromising more agents." Ward said.

"AC, if he doesn't stop accusing me of actually wanting to help the Rising Tide, I will kill him." Skye said seriously.

"You can't do anything. I am a highly trained specialist. You would be taken out before you got anywhere near me." Ward said smugly. Skye just raised her eyebrow.

Turning to look at Coulson, the two of them had a conversation between the two of them with their eyes. By the end Coulson sighed. Just as Coulson was about to speak Simmons beat him to it.

"Ok that is it for the opened injuries. Just be careful with what you do so that you don't open anymore of these cuts." Simmons instructed.

"I was doing that, then Robot over there manhandled me everywhere he tried to drag me. So Coulson you want to show me these things you have been working on. Maybe my skills can be of use." Skye said hopping off the table.

May didn't know what was happening and tried to get in her way to stop her from going any further.

"May, move out of the way. Skye follow me up to the command center." Coulson ordered walking out of the lab.

Skye followed behind Coulson with May and Ward directly behind her. Skye could feel May and Ward's glare burning into the back of her head. Luckily, the two scientists were a little more curious than angry at Skye. As they walked through the plane, Skye glanced around the plane and was impressed. She saw the glassed off area in the middle of the plane that had a huge monitor and lines of code running across it. The moment Skye stepped into the room her mind was already reading the binary that was there. Stopping from the screen she saw that the coding was for a video from a security camera. Skye's mind was already coming up with an algorithm to clean up the feed. As the code was running across the screen, Skye was able to make out a back door into the security system for the rest of the group that was in charge of whatever this was.

"So Skye, what we know now is that the building that caught fire was a lab of some sort. This code is from a security camera inside the room where the fire originated. Fitz over here was doing his best to clean up the video. Though, that is not really his forte. The group that was working in the building is unknown and worrying because the amount of security that they were able to obtain is expensive and the amount of money is very large. What do you have on the building or the code Skye?" Coulson asked.

"Well, first off I can write an algorithm to clean up the video. I have audio for the past couple weeks in my van and can get that to Fitz so he can clean that up. Second, in the code there is a backdoor to what looks like a way into the rest of the company. Even with my skill it might take a day or two to get through the code." Skye said, never taking her eyes off the screen with her brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" May asked looking at Skye and seeing her confusion.

"I don't know. A part of the code looks familiar but I can't place it." Skye said while still trying to place where she saw the code.

All of a sudden, Skye saw a techie from SHIELD walk into the command center with her laptop. Skye was trying to keep from getting angry over her laptop and was hoping they didn't mess with her hardware. If a piece was a little out of place then shit was going to happen.

"Sir, we couldn't get past the first line of defense on the laptop that Ward gave us." The technician said as he handed the computer over to Coulson.

"Thank you. Here Skye. I didn't know that they had your laptop. If anything is out of place then please try to refrain from killing any of the technicians. They are just doing their jobs." Coulson said.

"I will try but AC you know how I feel when people touch my hardware." Skye said as she opened up her computer to take stock of the amount of damage SHIELD did plus she wanted to send the audio files to Fitz.

"What are you doing?" Simmons asked with awe as she watched Skye's fingers fly over the keyboard.

"Well right now I am putting in my passwords. Then I am going to start a diagnostics test on my machine to make sure your technicians didn't destroy anything then I am going to send the audio files to Fitz." Skye said as she was putting in the final password.

"Don't you need his email to send the email to him? Or an authorization code since it is SHIELD tech." Ward said.

"Congratulations, you know something about technology Robot. No, I don't need any of that because I already hacked into SHIELD and sent it to him." Skye said.

"Skye, what did I say about hacking into SHIELD again?" Coulson partially scolded Skye.

"Sorry but let's face it that was much faster. If I was waiting for everyone else here than we would still be waiting because Fitz and Simmons have been staring at me in awe and I am beginning to think I broke him. Ward is still glaring at me. May over here is still glaring at me, she is just being more subtle. And you are just standing there debating if you can get away with me helping. So I took the initiative and sent the info Fitz needs. You can't fault me for that." Skye said as she continuously tapped at her computer.

Coulson sighed. "Fine, Skye when you finish with the video let me know. Fitz work on the audio. Simmons stay by Skye to make sure she doesn't hurt herself anymore." Coulson ordered.

"I don't need a babysitter AC." Skye said indignantly.

"Yeah you do. I am pretty sure that those few cuts weren't the only injuries you have. This means that after we make sure that Mr. Peterson is safe you are getting a more thorough exam of your bones and skin to make sure that all the cuts are taken care of." Coulson said with a stern look on his face.

Sighing Skye went back to work and was able to clean up enough of the video right before the fire and up until the camera was destroyed. Looking at the video on the screen, Skye wasn't able to make out many details. After asking Fitz, who had also finished with the audio, they were able to set up some projection in the cargo hold and were able to play the video with the audio. Calling Coulson down, Skye, Fitz and Simmons were all waiting for him, May and Ward.

"Ok, Skye, Fitz play the video." Coulson ordered.

As the footage progressed, they saw and heard the man get madder. As the anger increased the man seemed to glow in some places. All of a sudden the man slammed the chair down and five seconds later an explosion happened across the screen. At Coulson's order, Skye slowed down the video and backed it up to see what had caused the explosion.

"It was the man." Skye said in amazement. "How is that possible?"

"Simmons, do you have any idea?" Coulson asked.

"Nothing I know about should have caused a reaction like that." Simmons said.

"What was on his arm?" May asked.

Skye silently started rewinding the video until the point where the man was lifting up the chair. Pausing the video, Skye zoomed in on his arm.

"What does that look like?" Ward asked.

"Centipede." Coulson said.

"Oh my God."

"What do you know Skye?" Coulson asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know much. I found out about some program that was called Centipede. The only other thing I could find was that they have managed to keep a lot of money to use for their projects. If they use computers then they aren't hooked up to any network because I couldn't locate them at all. They are more of a ghost organization then SHIELD is. Whatever they are using or doing with those things I have no idea." Skye said while looking at Coulson.

All of a sudden a beep was sounded from behind them. Turning around Simmons raced into the lab to grab her tablet.

"Simmons what do you have."

"Sir, the analysis of the substance we found is finished. According to the results, the golden compound substance we found was what appears to be a new try at recreating the super soldier serum. Though they haven't completely accomplished it. The explosion we saw was from the volatile chemicals mixing to that some degree, that when triggered by the anger hormones and mixed with the withdrawal from the serum creates the explosion." Simmons explained while continuously looking through the report.

"Skye, what was Mr. Peterson like while you talked to him?" Coulson asked.

"He was fine. He was showing no signs of excessive rage. Nor was he hiding it below the surface under a mask." Skye said.

"Sir, she doesn't have any training, there is no way she can know that for certain." Ward said. When he finished Skye's body was frozen in place. No one noticed but May and Coulson. May just raised an eyebrow in curiosity but didn't say anything. She just looked on in sympathy and a slight bit of anger.

"You may not like me Ward, but never, never tell me or insinuate I don't know how to tell when someone was angry because trust me I will make you regret it." Skye said with anger laced through her voice.

"Skye, calm down. Go up to the Command Center with May and try to find where Mr. Peterson is currently located." Coulson ordered.

Skye immediately walks up the stairs toward the Command Center with May right behind her. Skye immediately started hacking into the CCTV database to run facial recognition to try to find Peterson. Then she started looking through the old jobs that Mr. Peterson had to see if he had gone to one of the old places for work. The entire time she could feel May staring, really bordering on glaring at her.

"You know, normally, when people are practically glaring at me, I tend to get a reason why." Skye said as she continued typing.

"Coulson may trust you. But I don't." May said matter of factly.

"And why do you not trust me?"

"You are a member of Rising Tide and you have hacked SHIELD multiple times that you have admitted to." May said bluntly.

"Look Mulan, I didn't join Rising Tide was because I agreed with them. Seriously, secrets are a good thing, putting them all out there would just create a global panic." Skye ranted.

May just raised an eyebrow in confusion. "If you feel that way then why join?"

Skye just let out a world weary sigh that May didn't think should belong to a child of eighteen. "My soulmate is an agent of SHIELD. When she got moved to a higher position a couple months ago, she broke up with me to protect me. Despite, breaking my heart into a million pieces, I still love her. When I found out that a group was close to figuring out a way to hack into SHIELD, I figured I could do something to keep her safe. If I joined and became the only one who could get into SHIELD then I could control what this group put out there while slowly and carefully turning them into SHIELD overtime." Skye explained with a few tears running down her face.

May was just shocked. When she was confronted Skye about her motives, she was not expecting that answer. May could tell that her soulmate leaving her was completely destroying the girl. For some reason, she felt a surge of maternal instinct towards this young woman. May was confused over the feeling because she had just met the girl but she was still a risk.

"I found him." Skye said.

May was brought out of her thoughts but automatically knew what Skye had said despite missing it. "Where is he?"

"Based on the route and the area. It looks like he is heading to the train station. Hopefully we can get there before him. I just texted Coulson. He says to meet at the van." Skye said while looking at her phone.

Right away they start moving towards the hold and climb into the car. As soon as they got there they all split up. Coulson's orders were for Ward to go after Mike and try to calm him down, FitzSimmons were trying to find a way to subdue him without killing him, then he sent May and Skye up high to try to keep view of the entire area.

A few minutes after they got there everything went to hell in a handbasket. A third party showed up more than likely the people of Centipede sent someone to eliminate Mike Peterson, so that he won't tell SHIELD anything about their operation. There were two guys that were trying to take him out. Skye and May went to deal with them.

Ward on the other hand had his butt kicked by Mike and was heading to get a good line to take Mike out if he has to. Coulson of course jumped into the front line and was ready to deal with Mike going off and getting caught in the blast. In his mind though he figured that if he calmed Mike down enough then he might be able to buy FitzSimmons a little extra time to find out a way to Mike from exploding.

On the balcony Mike had just tumbled over the side due to a shotgun hitting him in the shoulder. May went and started to attack the first man with the shotgun, while Skye went over to the railing and checked to see where Mike fell. Once she was sure he was okay; or as okay as a man on the verge of exploding can be. When she turned back around she saw the other guy coming up behind May to double team her. Skye quickly ran over behind the other guy and kicked him on the back of the knees. The man gave a grunt of pain and dropped to one knee. When she saw him go down Skye quickly sent a punch to his neck to knock away his breath. The man managed to catch the punch being aimed and quickly blocked the punch headed for his neck. He also managed to get his elbow right into her stomach making Skye take a few steps back. The man jumped back up on to his feet and got into a fighting stance. Skye also got into a fighting stance and was waiting. The man jumped up and automatically started throwing punches at Skye. Thanks to her training she was able to block most of the punches but a few still got through.

May was able to finish her fight rather quickly especially after she heard the second guy grunt. Assuming that Skye was in trouble, she turned around and was expecting to see Skye on the ground and needing serious assistance. Instead, what she found was the perfect timing to watch Skye dodge ten more punches to her upper body and then flip over the man. Next, she saw Skye quickly turn around and kick his legs out from under him and send a perfect punch into his head. The only problem that May saw was that the area that Skye punched shouldn't have knocked him out and at most should have only dazed him. Skye's punch however, knocked him out completely.

"So, you have combat training." May said.

"Well like I told you my soulmate is an agent of SHIELD. There is no way I would have ever gotten to be with her, if I didn't let her train me I would have never gotten anywhere." Skye said with a shrug.

"So all that talk on the bus to Ward wasn't just talk."

"Nope, she told me that I was almost as well trained as … well you." Skye said as she half ran with May towards where Coulson was trying to talk down Mike.

"Let's continue this later." May suggested as they came to a stop just behind Coulson and turned back on her comm link.

Coulson was trying and failing to calm Mike down. Just as Mike looked like he was about to blow, a shot went off. All the three of them could do was watch as Mike fell down. They all turned as one and looked towards Ward and saw him holding an oddly shaped gun and saw Fitz panting next to him. Turning back around when they saw a flash of blonde run past them, they saw Simmons kneeling down next to Mike checking his pulse. They were all looking at her intently when they saw her shoulders slump and turn around and nod her head at them. Seeing that May started heading out and calling for the SHIELD medical team.

They were all waiting for SHIELD teams to finish up in the train station. When they finally finished they all went back to the Bus and dispersed. Ward to put away his guns, FitzSimmons to the lab, May and Coulson to his office, and Skye went and sat at the bar waiting for Coulson.

May and Coulson were going over the op and how for their first mission it went okay. They finally came to the subject of Skye.

"Look May, I know what you are going to say but I want Skye on this team. You saw how well she did on this case and how much faster half of the computer tech stuff was. Not to mention that if we put her back out there then the Rising Tide will probably kill her. Also, if we keep up the ruse that she is helping the Rising Tide then we will have a way of knowing what information they potentially have." Coulson said trying to get May's mind to his way so that he can get her approval.

"Coulson, calm down. I was going to suggest the exact same thing. She has potential to be an excellent agent." May said.

"Thanks May. I am going to talk to Fury and then I will take the kid home and then offer Skye the position." Coulson said.

"I am going to run a diagnostic on the plane from the cockpit. I am going to take Skye because of Ward."

"That is probably a good idea." Coulson answered as he started to dial Fury's number.

May left Coulson's office and headed towards the bar. She found Skye sitting at the bar drinking a coke. Walking over she sat down next to her.

"I have to go run a diagnostic on the plane before we leave. Coulson wants you to come with me because Ward is still walking around."

"I can take care of Ward."

"Yeah, you can. I saw that today. But if you attack a SHIELD agent no matter what he said with no one else around then that will come back to bite you."

"Fine, I will come with. Maybe I can find something to upgrade. It's been a while since I was able to put my engineering skills to work." Skye said as she got up and faced May.

May just raised her eyebrows at Skye. "Exactly how smart are you?" May asked.

"No idea. Being a genius is not something that you exactly flaunt in the foster care system." Skye said with a shrug.

May did not know what to say to that so she got up and started walking towards the cockpit. Skye followed behind her. When they got to the cockpit May grabbed her tablet and pulled the diagnostics and started it running.

"So, how long did it take you to learn all the combat moves to get up to the level you are currently at?"

"About six months. That's how long it took for us to get together, fall in love, then break up over a promotion." Skye said.

"Only six months? How did she manage to convince you to train that hard for that short of a time?"

"At first, I didn't want to but when I wasn't taking it seriously for the first week, she threatened to cut all ties with me. I really didn't want that so I started working harder. Plus, not to mention that if you are working with your soulmate when you get really hot and sweaty it leads to other activities that help strengthen your stamina and endurance." Skye said a mischievous smile.

"Did you do that often?"

"Do what?"

"Entice your soulmate with sex in order to get out of continuing with the train regime." May said with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh trust me I didn't have to entice her at all. I am pretty good in bed. Especially, when it comes to my soulmate." Skye said while wiggling her eyebrows.

May couldn't help but crack a smile. She felt a little weird talking about this with the girl. Especially, because May is now willing to accept the fact that she is starting to see as a daughter.

"So, see anything you would like to upgrade yet?" May asked.

"Not yet. You got this thing very up to date. Though I might update your security system before I leave so that I know that no one will be able to hurt you guys by selling information." Skye said.

"Do you want to start now?"

"I could, but I would really be doing is putting up another layer of inscription and setting up a wireless point so that only I can access it but I can do that at any time. It's really not as hard as you all like to think it is to hack into SHIELD. I just happen to be a genius." Skye said.

"Tony Stark is considered a genius and he had to get physical access to the SHIELD mainframe." May said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well Tony Stark is a billionaire. In charge of his own company and spends all his free time making his Iron Man armor. He doesn't have time to go digging through the dark web to find the entrance I found. Even if it took me a week to find the point it still took up a lot of time. All I really do in my free time is hack into millionaire's accounts and steal money from their offshore accounts." Skye explained.

"So what you're saying is that you are really humble and don't realize how much of a genius you are and will continue to fight this point until I all agree with you."

"Uh … sure?"

May just nodded her head in response. "So does Coulson know about your soulmate being a part of SHIELD?"

Skye just shook her head. "No he doesn't and I would like to keep it that way. I don't like advertising that fact to others because it could put her and me in danger."

"Then why tell me?"

"The moment I met you I could tell that you won't unnecessarily any information about me." Skye said with an honest face on.

May just nodded again.

That next moment Coulson entered the room and saw that Skye was looking around the cockpit trying to figure out the inner workings of the plane. May was looking at her tablet, looking at the diagnostics results that had already come through.

"Skye, I am taking Ace to his aunt. I want you to come with." Coulson said. Skye just nodded in response. She got up and headed towards the door, only nodding towards May in a way of saying goodbye.

Following Coulson down to the cargo hold she climbed into Lola. Coulson climbed into the driver's seat. They pulled away from the plane and headed towards the front of the building to pick up Ace. Once all three of them were in the car he started towards the aunt's house. Dropping off Ace was easier then Coulson thought. Some words from Skye and everything worked out perfectly fine.

"So Skye, have you thought about what you're going to do now?" Coulson asked.

"Well with the Rising Tide after me, I will probably get some money from some more offshore accounts. Then, probably go into hiding in New York. Millions of people it will be really hard for them to find me there. Especially, if I get enough money from all the accounts I can create a good life for myself." Skye said with a shrug.

"Well, if you want then you can always join the team." Coulson said with a slight smirk.

"Are you serious right now?" Skye asked. Coulson only nodded. "You want me on the crazy bus doing all these missions with you guys?" Coulson only nodded again. "But I'm not even a SHIELD agent."

"There is such things as consultants. And if you want then we can work on getting you to field agent, during this time."

"Cool."

At that moment Coulson got a message from Ward telling them about a 0-8-4 in Peru. Coulson asked if it was confirmed. The only thing Ward said was that SHIELD wants the team to go in and confirm it.

"You have about ten minutes to say yes."

"Come on, Coulson. I know Lola is fast, but we are at least an hour from the airfield."

Coulson just smirked in response and pressed some buttons on Lola's dash. Next thing Skye knew she was flying in the air and heading towards the airfield.

Maria was typing at her computer trying to find Skye. The only problem with trying to find a hacker was they could make themselves disappear. If you're Skye then you could make yourself a ghost. As she was typing away she didn't notice Natasha enter the room. The only reason she even looked up from her computer was because of the fact that she heard Bobbi enter.

"Maria, are you still trying to find your soulmate?" Bobbi asked.

"Yes, guys." Maria sighed.

"Should you even still be looking for her? She obviously doesn't want you to find her." Natasha said to Maria.

"You guys don't understand. I am heartbroken over this break up and I know she is to. I just need to find her first and talk to her. So if you don't mind I would like to get back to that before I have to get back to work." Maria said. Not even waiting for a response she turned towards the computer and was typing away yet again.

Bobbi and Natasha just left the office and sighed.

"When Maria finds her soulmate I want to find her before her and make sure she doesn't do anything to hurt her again." Natasha said.

"Don't you think that is a little drastic? We don't even know the whole story." Bobbi tried to reason.

"I don't care. Her soulmate didn't even bother to think about how dumping Maria would affect her at all. She just walked and left Maria all alone with the knowledge of what having a soulmate is like. Right now if I don't severely hurt her then it will be a miracle for everyone." Natasha threatened.

Bobbi just sighed and her and Natasha just walked away and went to get ready for their various missions.

 **I love all the comments. Some of them made me question why you are reading something called Fanfiction if you want everything to be scientifically sound but they were all good. It might take a while to update because I am in college and I have to do homework ninety percent of the time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Skye was moving her stuff into boxes outside of the bus. She threw most of it onto the platform and was grabbing the last box of her things. She didn't have much. When you live in a van or are moving all the time you tend not to accumulate too much excess stuff. Picking up her boxes after shutting the door. She stood back contemplating her van/home and how she might be permanently moving out of it.

A SHIELD technician came and put this triangle device on the hood of the car. Next thing she knew her van was starting and driving away from the plane. Shaking her head Skye turned around and started up the ramp. As she was heading towards the stairs, Fitz and Simmons left their lab to meet up with her.

Handing over the box of stuff to Fitz, Skye followed behind Simmons as she led the way up the stairs. They led her to her new bunk on the bus. After they left Ward walked up and handed her pamphlet on all the emergency equipment on the plane. He was curt when he spoke to her. Apparently someone still wasn't happy about her being there.

Skye heard May mention securing things and was going to look for a place to sit when Coulson came up to talk to her.

"Nice plane." Skye said.

"Got shot while fighting a psychotic Asgardian. Then a few weeks R and R and a new plane. Got it upgraded, spared no expense."

"I heard it was a little more than that. Like say a scepter to the heart." Skye scoffed.

"Fine, Skye. It did hit my heart but was only dead for a few minutes then I was on vacation for a while." Coulson sighed with a shrug.

"So you went to Tahiti?"

"It's a magical place."

"So you said." Skye said as she saw Coulson's eyes glaze over a little.

Coulson shook himself out of his fog and walked over to the tables.

"Any idea what you will need me to do when we get there or even what it is?"

"No idea. But if it's like the last it should be interesting."

"What was the last?"

"A hammer."

When they got to the archeological site, they all looked around. May immediately went to move the car into a less obvious place. Fitz and Simmons were walking next to each other and continuing a conversation. Skye walked over to Coulson and was looking around. Ward was checking the area for threats. Just as Skye reached Coulson she was able to catch a glimpse of Simmons smack the back of Fitz's neck.

Chuckling to herself she stops next to Coulson. After a second of looking at Skye, Coulson turns around and starts walking towards the 0-8-4 site.

"So what is it you actually want me to do?"

"Keep an eye on the media and make sure that anyone who has an idea, put them on the wrong scent."

"So basically, everything that the people in Rising Tide don't want me to do."

"Yep."

Shaking her head, Skye followed Coulson into the temple and looked at Fitz and Simmons playing with some devices. Not really caring what they were doing she decided to look around to see what could be the 0-8-4. It wasn't that hard due to the difference between the metal device stuck in the wall and the old surroundings of the temple. Moving forward to look at the device, she goes to touch it but is yelled at by Fitz. Jumping she takes a step back to allow them to use the D.W.A.R.F.S. to look and take some facts about the 0-8-4. Skye is personally just happy that they decided to put the name on the container for them.

After a few minutes of Fitz and Simmons getting the stats on the device and Skye checking the internet, surprisingly finding a few mentions of what was going on but quickly erasing it and starting a back trace to find out who was posting these things, the three of them heard a scuffle outside. Next they heard Coulson, the three of them assumed that all was well but Simmons and Fitz were were done with their analysis and were starting to pack away all the equipment.

Just as all the equipment was packed away they heard gunshots outside the temple. Then all of a sudden they heard Ward come running into the temple. He yelled at them to get all the equipment. He then rushed over and grabbed the 0-8-4 out of the wall. They then were taking cover in the entrance of the tunnel. Bullets were flying back and forth and chipping away at the temple walls and above them. All of a sudden May came out of nowhere in the car and stopped right in front of them. Rushing down the stairs, they all climbed into the car and took off towards the Bus.

Skye questioned about Coulson but was quickly shut down by May. Fitz was trying to explain about the device.

"Why don't I open the window?" Simmons suggested and reached over to do just that. Skye then grabbed her arm.

"Do not open the window."

May then pulled the car onto the ramp of the bus. They all climbed out of the car and moved to the other side of the car. Ward grabbed Skye and pushed her roughly off to the side of the car and started shooting back at the rebels. May was quickly moving over to the cockpit, May started to get the plane ready for takeoff. Ward was still shooting at the rebels. He stopped long enough for Coulson to drive up and the soldiers to run on board. Closing the door Ward moved over towards where FitzSimmons, and Skye were breathing heavy from the exertion and excitement respectively. Coulson moved away from the soldiers and came to stand by his team.

"Now, what was the problem?" Ward finally asked.

"As I said before, this device has a high-frequency, fluctuating, sub-material compression -"

"Fitz, in English." Ward interrupted.

"The 0-8-4 is fueled by tesseract technology. Hydra. World War II. Captain America. It's full of lethal amounts of gamma radiation."

"Gamma - You're saying it's nuclear?" Ward asked confused as Skye had started to slowly stand up from the box she was sitting on.

"No. He's saying it's much, much worse." Coulson answered.

Ward, Fitz, Simmons, Coulson, and Skye all took another step away from the 0-8-4. None of them were paying attention to the soldiers in the background.

Time Skip -

Everyone was now relaxing around the plane as they were heading for the base. May was in the cockpit and was just loving being alone. Fitz and Simmons were in the lab working on the 0-8-4. Skye decided to try and bridge the gap between her and Ward. She was heading over to him when she saw a notice on her phone. Sighing, Skye turned around and headed towards her bunk.

Grabbing her laptop from on top of the bed she scooted until she was sitting against the wall. Bringing up a few different windows, Skye started erasing the small connections that Maria was able to find. Then she sent a message to Clint letting him know that she would be harder to find and was hiding from The Rising Tide. Closing her laptop Skye hid it in her tiny bunk and was leaving the room.

While shutting her door she heard a whooshing sound that sounded like clothes rubbing together. Ducking Skye, narrowly avoided the punch heading for her head. Spinning around Skye through a punch into the knee of the man behind her. She saw him stumble backwards and got into a fighting stance. Skye saw that it was one of the Peruvian soldiers that were resting on the plane. Before Skye could really think about why he was attacking, the soldier threw another punch towards her face. Skye quickly blocked the attack with her arm and sent her own back towards him. Which he blocked. They continued this dance for a couple more times. Until the soldier started to get annoyed with how this dance was continuing. All of a sudden he tackled her around the stomach. He took her by surprise and Skye was sprawled on the floor with the soldier on top of her. She was looking up at him and was trying to figure out why he was now slightly blurry. He was about to send a punch to her face when Skye tried to buck up her body. He wasn't moved enough but lost his balance enough that he almost fell onto her more completely. At this point, Skye felt the dull ache on the back of her head from when she was knocked onto the floor. The soldier had finally gotten back onto his knees straddling her. Skye saw his punch coming and quickly moved her head out of the way and heard a couple bones break when he punched the metal of the plane. The soldier howled in pain and rolled off her holding his hand. Skye quickly stumbled to her feet and knocked the soldier out. Her head was pounding hard and she knew she had a slight concussion.

With her senses dampened Skye didn't hear another soldier come up behind her and pistol whip her across the head.

Maria was sitting in her office annoyed. She had finally gotten a small lead on Skye and right before she could really do an in depth look, the lead was erased. Maria knew that it was Skye but wasn't going to give up.

Typing away at her computer she looked up briefly when she heard her office door open. Looking she saw it was just Natasha and Bobbi. Turning back to her computer she continued typing, not noticing the looks the other two exchanged as they saw the pile of files that were sitting on her desk unread.

"So have you found anything on this girl of yours?" Bobbi asked.

"I had a lead but it disappeared before I could look at it enough. I know it was Skye hiding from me but if she would only just stop." Maria gritted out between her teeth.

Natasha just rolled her eyes. "Is she even worth it Maria? She hurt you when she left you and now she's hiding from you. She already broke up with you. Is she really worth it?"

Maria looked Natasha right into the eyes. "Yes."

Natasha looked at her wide-eyed.

Bobbi kept looking back and forth between the two. Sighing, "Maria, I think we need some help in understanding why she is so important to you, when she broke your heart."

"You don't know the entire story. And before you ask I will not tell you until I can talk to Skye first. This is between me and her."

Turning back to her computer, Natasha started typing as much as she could into the computer before she lost a new lead of where Skye was. Natasha and Bobbi on the other hand were looking at each other having a silent discussion with their eyes. Coming to a decision they turned to each other fully, nodded their heads and stepped right in front of Maria's desk in sync. They waited for Maria to look up from her computer. When she finally did, all Maria did was raise an eyebrow.

"Why don't you show us a picture of Skye that way if we ever actually see her we can know that it is her and not someone else?" Bobbi said.

"Why?"

"For one, we leave the bases and roam around the world more than you. Second, I know Stark, he could probably find something on her somewhere." Natasha explained.

Maria spent the next few minutes thinking the offer over. Deciding it was the best option; Maria grabbed her wallet and went searching for the picture of her and Skye that she kept in there. Staring at it for a few moments, Maria then silently handed it over to Bobbi and Natasha.

Natasha and Bobbi were looking at the picture. They could see Maria staring straight at the camera, while the other woman - who they assumed was Skye- was slightly tilted towards Maria, more watching her than looking at the camera. Both of them could see the love in Skye's eyes as she looked at Maria. They spent the next few minutes memorizing her face so that they would be able to spot her on sight. They saw Skye had a slight Asian tilt to her features, big brown doe eyes. In her way of dressing was apparently a shirt with a flannel over it. They both could agree that Skye was very beautiful. Natasha took the picture and handed it back to Maria. Who then put the picture back into her wallet, then put it away.

"Can you tell us Skye's last name so that we can verify that it's her, if we do ever actually find her?" Bobbi asked softly, almost as if Maria would break into pieces.

"I can also get Stark to run a check on her and see what he can find." Natasha said being surprisingly supportive.

"She doesn't have a last name. And Stark won't find anything on her because she erased everything about herself years ago." Maria said with a faraway look.

Natasha and Bobbi looked at each other because it's not normal to not have a last name and if you can delete everything about yourself. Well in their line of work that sets off many flags in their minds.

"Maria, you do realize that the two things you just said are not normal things. If she doesn't have a last name that just raises many flags." Natasha said cautiously.

"She was an orphan. Doesn't know what her last name should be. And is a computer genius. I'm ninety percent sure she has checked up on me by hacking into SHIELD." Maria said finally turning back to her computer and trying to find Skye.

Natasha and Bobbi had a silent conversation and decided that Bobbi would stay with Maria right now. While Natasha went up to New York and talked to Stark about looking into finding Skye. The two of them turned to look at Maria and when they saw that she wasn't even looking at them anymore, they left the room and went to get started on their various tasks.

Back on the Bus, Skye was dragged unconscious with her hands tied behind her back and set next to an unconscious May. Ward was looking at Skye being dragged in with a curious expression. Fitz was looking more confused than anyone else, while Simmons was checking over Skye's body for any external wounds. As they turned Skye, Simmons saw her saw her hair in the back matted with blood. As well as some blood on her hands. She couldn't tell if it was Skye's blood or not but she was getting worried.

Ward went back to scanning the situation while FitzSimmons started to look scared. They heard a small groan come from next to them and saw May start to wake up May pulled herself into a sitting position and rolled her neck around to get the kinks out. When she finished she turned to check out the rest of the team. Her eyes roamed over Ward, Fitz and Simmons who were looking at her. Continuing she looked down and saw that Skye was lying unconscious next to her.

"Is Skye alright?"

"From what I saw when they brought her in, it looks like she put up a fight. There was some blood on the back of her head, so she might have a concussion as well as bloody knuckles. That was all I could see, I would need a closer examination later." Simmons said.

May nodded her head in understanding. She started scanning around the cargo bay to see what the situation was like. May saw a guard on the upper walkway. He was looking over every couple minutes but wasn't paying much attention to them. She knew that this was going to be his downfall and their way in. All they need is a plan.

"Anyone got any plans, here?" Ward asked.

"Fitz and Simmons just looked at each other than back at Ward and shrugged their shoulders. "You're the one from operations -" Fitz started. "- this is your area of expertise." Simmons finished.

"Yeah, but my plans never have to take into account three people who can't fight at all." Ward said while scanning the room.

"That would be two people who can't fight. I can handle myself very well."

May, Fitz, Simmons, and Ward all turned toward the voice. They saw Skye pulling herself off the floor to sit up. Skye pulled her knees up towards her chest and rest her head on her knees as she moaned a little in pain.

Ward who was still not happy with Skye being part of the team, couldn't help but try to get in a jab. "Yeah well, I would believe that if you weren't dragged in her unconscious."

"So sorry, that I was pistol whipped on the back of her head in the same spot as when my head was bashed on the floor." Skye said with a lot of sass.

Ward just grunted in response not really picking up on Skye's tone. May did however and made eye contact with Skye. May raised an eyebrow in question. Skye just stared back at her. The two of them were having a conversation with each other that the rest of the team weren't privy to.

"Where's Coulson?" Skye asked.

"We assume he is somewhere with the Commandant. Or at least I'm assuming that." Simmons said.

"Do we have any plan to get of here?"

"Not one that will benefit us all, apparently." Fitz answered Skye this time."

"Awesome."

Skye started looking around the cargo bay as well. She noticed the distracted soldier that may noticed. Skye was thinking through everything she knows since she came on board earlier and a plan started to form in her mind.

"Hey, May." Skye said. When she knew she had her attention, Skye asked, "Are the doors pressure locked?" May nodded in response.

"Skye what are you planning?" Fitz asked.

"Well we need to get to the command center and cockpit. That requires the doors being opened. To get to that point we have to drop the pressure. To do that based on yours and Simmons of the 0-8-4; we could turn it on and use it to unlock the doors." Skye explained while still think through the entire plan.

They all leaned slightly closer together and started to come up with the plan. Ward looked a little hesitant still but was willing to go along with it. When they finally had a plan somewhat put together they all turned back forward. The first thing both May and Skye saw was that the soldier was still not paying attention to them. Looking to each other, they nodded their heads and turned back to looking at the soldier with everyone else.

All of a sudden they heard a snapping sound. Fitz not really prepared for it, ducked and exclaimed, "What was that?"

Ward unhelpfully turned back to Fitz, "Her thumb."

It took a minute for understanding to flash across Fitz face, when it finally did he cringed. May meanwhile had slipped out of her cuffs and was moving around to the side of the bay and was slipping underneath the walkway. For some unknown reason the guard turned around and started to look back towards the group. When he completely turned around he saw the group just staring at him. He knew something was wrong but couldn't place his finger on it. He looked at the group for another second, then all of a sudden there was a pair of legs around his neck and he had ended up going over the railing and has landed on the cargo bay floor. May let go of the railing and landed back on the floor on the balls of her feet. She then grabbed her thumb and popped it back into place as she turned to look at the group. The entire group was staring at her in shock.

Moving over to the others May quickly Ward's cuffs and remove Skye's, while Ward took care of Fitz and Simmons. They all got together and started to put the plan into motion. May got behind the wheel in the SUV and revved it through the doors to the science lab. Ward went and started grabbing some harness, while Skye went and grabbed some rope. Fitz got the DWARFS up and running through the vents on the Bus. Simmons was helping Fitz by opening the vents.

Fitz gave a countdown and turned on the 0-8-4. They prepared themselves for the blow back. Though, now that there was a hole in the side of the plane, the doors unlocked. May immediately headed for the cockpit. Skye, Fitz, and Simmons tied themselves together and started moving through the cabin to retrieve the 0-8-4. Ward was fighting a couple of the soldiers. Coulson was tying up the commandant and was moving to take out a couple more soldiers. Ward was putting up a good fight against the soldiers and a couple of them even flew out of the plane. Skye knowing that nothing could happen to the team was trying to figure out a way to cover up the hole. This was unfortunately the only part of the plan that they did not come up with. Due to the heavy winds, Skye was hit in the face with the safety pamphlet that Ward had handed to her.

Coming up with a plan, Skye detached herself from Fitz and Simmons, despite their protests. Moving across the room Skye pulled out the Life raft and inflated it in time for Ward to smash into it instead of flying out of the plane. Everyone was lying on the floor and trying to get back their breath. May had gotten a hold of the plane and was taking down to the base after radioing in and saying that they were clear.

-Time Skip-

The whole team was hanging out at the back of the plane and waiting for the rocket to take off. Skye had gotten a text from the Rising Tide and had informed Coulson and had already sent out a reply to the group that she was in. May had gone back up to the cockpit after telling Skye to be in the cargo bay at 5 am.

Skye was commandeered by Simmons and was brought into the lab to check on her injuries. Her and was not broken but was a little bruised. Her head had cut from the pistol but was easily stitched up. A slight concussion was a little bit of the worse part but she could at least sleep that night. Her ribs were also bruised but not broken so they should heal relatively fast.

Coulson went up to his office and started writing up the report for Fury. He was glad that Skye was keeping him updated on the Rising Tide situation. He was a little worried about the danger that Skye is putting herself I, but at the end of the day Coulson knows he can't force Skye to not do something she wants to.

Natasha had just arrived at the tower in New York and was heading to find Tony. She found him in his lab with Bruce. They were so absorbed in what science experiment they were doing this time that they didn't even notice her walk in. Clearing her throat they both turned around to look at Natasha.

"Ahh. Red, what can we do for you?" Tony asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the nickname and gave up on threatening Tony to stop calling her that. "I need you to look into a person by the name of Skye."

"Do you have a last name?"

"No, but I have a picture of her on my phone." Natasha said as she pulled out her phone and sent the picture to Tony.

Tony pulled up the picture and started to check everywhere. After a few minutes he was starting to get frustrated because he wasn't able to find anything on her anywhere.

"Ok, why can I not find her?" Tony said finally admitting defeat once Jarvis said it was futile.

"Apparently, she is a computer genius and erased herself from the internet."

"Then why would you ask me to try to find her?"

"She is Maria's soulmate. Something happened between them and she is hiding from Maria and it is starting to take a toll on Maria and I know that Skye can't be happy being away from Maria."

"Well then, I will do everything I can to find her.

"Thanks, Tony."

Fury was walking away from Coulson and was heading to leave. When he rounded the corner towards the cargo bay, he saw the new girl Skye leaning against the wall. Figuring she was waiting for him, Fury decided to tell her all the problems with her being on the plane.

"You do realize that you being on this plane puts the team and SHIELD at risk." Fury said using his usual intimidation.

Skye was unfazed by his stare. She looked into his one good eye and said in a straight face, "You may not like me but I am here to protect my soulmate, who thanks to you doesn't want to have a relationship with me to protect me from the dangers that Shield creates. So I am not going to compromise your precious organization because that could and would hurt my soulmate."

Fury was shocked at the speech he just got. He didn't show it but he was shocked and confused. SHIELD has specific laws that prevent soulmates from having to endure that exact same scenario. Knowing that he needed information on who her soulmate was so that he could try to help fix it, "Who is your soulmate?"

"Maria Hills."

Fury was more shocked than anything he knows that Maria knows that there are no laws against soulmates being together.

"You cannot tell her that I'm in SHIELD."

"She deserves to know Skye."

"Not right now. Rising Tide is getting too invested in some organization that is going to compromise all of SHIELD. I need to help get rid of that before we can even try to talk through our issues."

"What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering Skye just handed over a folder that was an inch thick. Deciding to look at it later Fury put the folder into a hidden compartment on his trench coat.

"Depending on the information that you read in that file, you will know if I can be trusted or not. By the way if you want to get in contact with me, my phone number is on an email on your computer back at the Triskelion. No one can access it but you." With that Skye walked off back onto the bus.

Fury deciding to look at the file before coming to any conclusions walked away to the car that was waiting for him and headed back to his office.

-Time Skip-

Fury sat down at his desk and pulled out the file that Skye had handed him. The building was mostly empty except for the ghost crews that worked on on-going ops during the night to make sure their agents were safe. And the cleaning crew.

Fury started flipping through the entire folder. The more he read the more worried he got. Understanding Skye's reasoning for not telling Maria was understandable but all this new information was just making Fury more worried about some of the reservations that he was already starting to have towards some of the agents in SHIELD.

Opening up his email Fury located Skye's number and punched it into her phone. Entering in the number Fury waited for Skye to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Skye, I have read through all the information you provided. Most of it concerns me greatly. Talk to May and tell her about what is going on. Have her fill you in on what is going on with Coulson as well. Also I will not tell Maria that you are working with SHIELD right now. At some point, you will have to talk to her and preferably before this shit hits the fan. You also have access to the SHIELD network that is as high as my own."

"Ok, Pirate."

"Skye do not call me that."

"No can do, boss man. I will send you any new information that I come up with."

"Fine, but not around any other agents." Fury sighed in exasperation.

"Can do. Bye, Pirate."

Fury hung up his phone without saying anything back. He leaned back into his chair and contemplated where all the information he was given can lead SHIELD and the Avengers in the next few months.


End file.
